


We Meet Once Again

by Harym42



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Flowerfell Sans - Fandom, undertale fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harym42/pseuds/Harym42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowerfell SansXFrisk<br/>This time, it is Frisk that will be the one who is finding Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first novel I'm going to upload, I hope you will enjoy. Also, if there is some English grammar. I'm so sorry T^T

Ever since I was a child, I had a very weak body. This cause my parent to suicide, but it wasn't because of my expensive hospital fee. But, because I was a monster. Not like the monster that came out of the underground. But a 'true human monster', you see. I have deadly buttercups growing INSIDE my body, and it cover all over my bones and organs.

My entire body is cover in scar, not by suicide attempts. But by painful and deadly operations, but they still couldn't stop the buttercups from growing inside my body. After many operations, they accidentally killed me. But I was still alive, except a single new buttercup growing from my neck. It was my very first buttercup growing out of my body and also the very first night of 'that strange dream'.

I told them that I died once, that they accidentally cut my organ and that I bleed to death. But they didn't believe me that they killed me, they only laughed at me and pat me on my head. 

Maybe it was because they were very prideful, or that the dead can't move. Or maybe it was because they couldn't remember at all, like this new buttercup on my neck.

More painful operations came, and many of my death came. And soon all my neck, my left arm, right arm, and half my face was cover in buttercups. Since half my eyes are cover in buttercups, I was half blind. Having one eyes sucks, so I try to pull them off. But it hurts, cutting them made me bleed. So the doctor and myself couldn't do anything about them.

Then they told my parents that I will die at age 2, but I lived. Then they said it was a miracle that I didn't die at age 2, but I will die at age 5. But I was still alive, then it went to 7. Then 8, and everyone was getting tired of me, my death was just getting delay. And then, my parent suicide when I turn 8.

I was left with nothing but their ash, I had no money. Nothing at all, they spend all of their money to me. So the hospital kicked me out, leaving me to die in the streets. If you ask me if I was sad. I will say 'no' to that question.

I was actually happy, that I could finally be free from that horrible place. Carrying the heavy box of my dead parents, I keep on walking on the streets. You may ask why I keep on walking in the dying body, I guess to find someone. 

And where my feet stop was in front of this large house, and in the middle of the yard. There was a single golden buttercup, just like the ones covering all over my body.

I don't know why, but sadness and happiness filled me as I knocked on the door. And it wasn't long for someone to open the door for me, and it was a giant monster.

Not a monster like me, but an actual monster. The at came from the underground, and it was a skeleton. He had a red and black scarf wrapped around his neck, and a red sweater. He had this strange star like necklace and one of his teeth were gold. 

He looked surprised as he open the door to see me, I gave him a small smile. I saw the final puzzle of that strange dream, it came when I saw his face.

"Don't you know how to greet a old pal?" I gave him a big smile as he stood their dumbfounded.

"Sweet....Sweetheart?" He asked as tear appear in his eyes, as I did the same.

"Long time no see, Sans." I smiled as Sans gave me a tight hug, like he was hoping for me not to disappear. Or to see if I was real, I gave him a soft pat on his head.

"It's going to okay." I told him as I kissed him on the forehead, as he continue to sob.

"Well come back, sweetheart." Cried Sans softly as I nod my head.

"I'm back." I smiled as I gave him a big smile.


End file.
